1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind alarm sensor. The invention also relates to a wind alarm indicator using one or more of the wind alarm sensors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wind indicators are known in the art as is illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,038, June 15, 1976, Rutherford, 3,373,606, Mar. 19, 1968, Guidi, and 4,454,757, June 19, 1984, Weinstein et al.
The Rutherford patent teaches a device wherein the tripping of the switch indicates the existence of wind at or above a given strength. In this patent, the wind is caught by the cylinder 27. When a wind of great enough strength is caught, the cylinder 27, and its arm 22, are tilted into a position as shown in dotted lines in FIG. 1 of the patent. A bottom corner of the surface 19 will then press down on the member 17 to thereby activate switch 16 which then trips an alarm 34.
The Guidi patent teaches rotating cylinders 26 and 27 for measuring wind velocity. The Weinstein patent teaches the use of vanes to catch the wind.
None of the above references teach a sensor or indicator which is in any way similar to the indicator as taught and claimed herein.